Songfics
by Take me up Wonderland
Summary: Conjunto de SongFics Evil Charming


**Descripción: Regina se despierta en medio de la noche después de una pesadilla.**  
**Antes de la ruptura de la maldición. Baseada en la canción " Broken Angel " de Boyce Avenue**

**No poseo Once Upon a Time**

"No, No" gritó Regina durante el sueño, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

David, que dormía a su lado, despertó asombrado con los gritos

"Regina. ¡Despierta!", Dijo él moviendo a "¡Despierta!"

La mujer abrió los ojos aturdido, sin saber exactamente lo que pasó y dónde estaba.

"Mi pequeña, que ha pasado?", Preguntó el hombre mientras la atrajo más acerca de sí.

Regina no es exactamente el tipo de persona que elige o le gusta ser llamado por un apodo, pero el título de "mi pequeña" la hacía feliz. Era como estar protegida. No había ironía detrás por ser más baja que él.

"Sólo una pesadilla", dijo la mujer en voz baja mientras descansa la cabeza sobre el pecho de la persona amada

David deberia estar acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo. Habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzó una relación con Regina. En ese tiempo descubrió que tenía pesadillas constantes con su madre.

Ella le habló de su mala relación con ella, sobre el trauma, a la muerte de un hombre que amaba y también acerca de su padre. Pero nunca en tema muy más profundo. Él tampoco forzo, quería que dijera voluntariamente.

"Shii, pasará" David dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y Regina le acurrucó más. Todo lo que quería era mantener así para siempre. "Yo estoy aquí. Mataría cualquier dragón por ti"

Ella se rió bajo, nadie había mostrado nunca el menor deseo de protegerla, excepto Daniel.

Daniel ... vino en su mente otra vez. Fue él con quien soñaba, pero exactamente con su muerte. Esta era una carga muy pesada de llevar. Necesitaba tomar eso de su corazón cansado y sabía que David era el único que podía entender.

"Mi pesadilla fue con mi madre", dijo en voz baja, como si aumentará el volumen de tu voz, toda Storybrook escucharia "Ella nunca me aceptó muy bien"

_You showed him all the best of you_

_But I'm afraid your best_

_Wasn't good enough_

_And know he never wanted you_

"Nunca fuí lo que ella quería que yo fuera. No era mi intención, sólo quería ser yo misma", dijo Regina tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos

_At least not the way_

_You wanted yourself to be loved_

_And you feel like you were a mistake_

_He's not worth all those tears that won't go away_

"No hay mal en eso mi amor" David trató de consolarla

_I wish you could see that_

_Still you try to impress him_

_But he never will listen_

"Tú no lo entiendes, yo era una vergüenza para ella," respondió Regina "Cuando tenía 18 años me enamoré de un chico pobre. Su nombre era Daniel"

"Daniel ?" preguntó

"Si. Daniel trabajaba en mi casa y nos enamoramos. Pero mi madre no estaba de acuerdo" Ella habló luchando por contener las lágrimas, "Y por eso que ella lo mató", finalizó Regina la frase y dejó caer las lágrimas, estaba demasiado cansada para intentar ocultar tristeza

_Oh broken angel_

_Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?_

_Oh broken angel_

_Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe._

Al registrar las palabras, David sabía sobre todo temor, toda suas sus dudas. Ella era un ángel herido, más que nunca, su corazón le pedía para protegela.

"Lo siento.", Dijo el hombre con seriedad

"Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y es mi culpa"

"No, Regina, no es", dijo él poniendo su pulgar sobre su rostro, secándose las lágrimas que cayeron en cascata.

_And now you've grown up_

_With this notion that you were to blame_

_And you seem so strong sometimes_

_But I know that you still feel the same_

_As that little girl who shined like an angel_

_Even after his lazy heart put you through hell_

Ella se dejó consolar ,su corazón se calentó por el tacto. Sentía menos fría, menos oscura. Todavía se sentía culpable por todo, básicamente sólo quería su madre orgullosa de ella por sus propias decisiones.

_I wish you could see that_

_Still you try to impress him_

_But he never will listen_

David vio en sus ojos marrones el reflejo de su alma rota. Regina podría ser frío por fuera, pero por dentro seguía siendo la niña que necesita amor y atención. Y eso él tenía lo suficiente para dar.

_Oh broken angel_

_Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?_

_Oh broken angel_

_Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe_

_He would leave you alone_

_And leave you so cold_

_When you were his daughter_

_But the blood in your veins_

_As you carry his name_

_Turns thinner than water_

_You're just a broken angel_

"Regina", murmuró en voz baja: "Yo no estoy casado contigo, pero te prometo que será para siempre. En la alegría y en el dolor, en la enfermedad y en la salud. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y yo no necesito un sacerdote para jurar "

Ella le da una sonrisa y su rostro resplandecía debido a las lágrimas que secaron. Todavía tenía un montón de la joven Regina dentro de ella, la que podría amar y David la rescató de su interior.

_And I promise that it's not your fault_

_It was never your fault_

_And I promise that it's not your fault_

_It was never your fault..._

Por primera vez en años que no se sentía culpable. Sentía como un ángel roto, que con cuidado podría volar de nuevo


End file.
